


Happy Anniversary

by ladyxdaydream



Series: In The Margins [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, public flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: ☆ »» prompt: "wait, are you jealous?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: In The Margins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Happy Anniversary

“Hi, uh, I have a reservation at 7. For Kakashi.”

“Mr. Hatake?”

Kakashi gave a small nod.

“Great. Would you like to wait for the other member of your party to arrive? Or have a seat? We have a table ready.”

“Uh…” Kakashi hesitated, putting his hands in his jacket pockets, unsure. He received a text from Iruka a minute ago, letting him know he was stuck in traffic. Kakashi didn’t know how long Iruka would be yet. “I’ll sit, I guess. ”

“Right this way.”

Kakashi followed her past the bar, past the sleek tables and chairs, which were occasionally offset by a lavishly cushioned circular booth. Kakashi took note of the waiters in their white suit coats, black ties, and black pants. This restaurant was a lot higher class then the ones they usually frequented—Kakashi had to make reservations a month in advance. Not that he minded, it was his third anniversary with Iruka, and he had every intention of spoiling him.

“Here we are,” the hostess said, fanning her hand out.

Kakashi took his seat, eyeing the length of the table—a small candle flickering in the center—before landing on the empty chair across from him.

_Too far,_ he frowned, even though it was less than an arm’s length away.

The hostess handed him a menu.

“Enjoy.”

Kakashi quickly scanned the menu before letting his eyes wander about the room. It was crowded; every table was full. He examined the family of five to his right, wondering if Iruka ever wanted children. Kakashi assumed that he did—Iruka was warm and kind, patient and compassionate, yet he could be strong and stern when he needed to be. Iruka would make the perfect parent, diving in heart first, though his stubbornness _could_ pose a challenge. Kakashi laughed silently to himself at the thought.

Kakashi never thought he’d have children. Nor did he think he’d make a good parent—he was, at times, still cold and reserved. He kept his heart close and guarded, but he was willing to try anything for Iruka; for the man who refused to quit until he had pried Kakashi’s heart from his own hands. They hadn’t had these types of serious conversations yet, but Kakashi knew they were coming. First, though, he needed to tackle moving in together. Kakashi was planning on suggesting it tonight, if he could keep his courage.

The courage all but fizzled out the minute he saw Iruka walking towards him. For some absurd reason, Kakashi felt himself heat up at the sight of him, a light blush coloring his cheeks. How Iruka could still make Kakashi’s stomach turn to knots after three years of dating was a mystery to him.

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was atrocious,” Iruka smiled. “I knew this place was fancy, but I didn’t think I’d have to _valet_,” Iruka said, his eyes shining with amusement.

Iruka placed a quick kiss to Kakashi’s mouth, his long brown hair falling out from behind his ear to brush against Kakashi’s cheek. “Hi.”

Kakashi smiled in response, waiting for Iruka to settle into his seat. Kakashi knew the minute Iruka’s eyes locked on the menu—

_“$145 for a steak?!”_ Iruka exclaimed. “Oh my god, Kakashi.”

Kakashi laughed, as several heads turned in their direction.

“This is way too much,” Iruka said, lowering his voice, a pained expression on his face, as their waiter approached. “I would have been perfectly happy with—,”

“Could I get you something to start with besides water?”

Iruka’s eyes scanned the menu for something to drink, Kakashi’s eyes were on the waiter, and the waiter’s eyes, well… they wandered over Iruka a little _too_ freely.

“We’ll start with a bottle of Chianti Classico,” Kakashi said.

Iruka spluttered, clearly biting his tongue.

“Perfect. I’ll be back in a moment.”

_“Kakashi,_” Iruka blurted, the minute the waiter’s back was turned. “Those bottles are like _$90_…” Iruka said, stress riddling his features.

“Relax, babe,” Kakashi said, attempting to soothe him. Kakashi knew Iruka had insecurities about money, but it was all for naught tonight because Kakashi was paying. “Think of it as a present for tolerating me all these years.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, if that’s the case, we should buy one of everything on the menu.”

Kakashi’s mouth fell open in surprise, as Iruka let out a warm laugh.

“I’m teasing. Three years, huh,” Iruka said with a sigh. “Who would have thought one date with Gai would lead me here.”

Iruka and Gai had been matched by a dating app years ago, but halfway through their night, they both knew it wouldn’t work, despite how much they enjoyed each other’s company. Gai seemed to glean enough about Iruka though to loudly exclaim he was the perfect match for his best friend. Gai had been right.

“I’m not surprised,” Kakashi laughed. “Gai’s been responsible for stranger things than us.”

Kakashi observed Iruka in the low light, as his partner gazed at the menu again. He looked stunning in a beige, long-sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck—his chest adorned with three layered gold necklaces, the longest one ending in a pendant. It was a rare occasion for Iruka to wear his hair down, but it was down, in all it’s glory. It never failed to steal Kakashi’s breath away. No wonder their waiter couldn’t resist checking him out.

“You look incredible,” Kakashi said truthfully.

All Iruka could do was blush, before their waiter was back to pour the wine.

“Are you ready to order?”

“I’ll have the spicy king crab with squid ink spaghetti,” Kakashi replied without hesitation.

“Hm. I’m torn between the roasted salmon and the swordfish,” Iruka said, twirling the tip of his hair around his finger. “What would you suggest?” he asked, bringing all of his attention to the focus on the waiter. Iruka’s lashes were so dark, they accentuated his eyes as if he were wearing liner.

God, Iruka was dangerous.

The waiter inched closer to Iruka, probably unaware of his movement. Iruka was magnetic like that. Kakashi knew all too well.

“The salmon. It’s rich and succulent. It all but melts in your mouth,” the waiter said, whose eyes had flicked to Iruka’s lips, making it clear that he’d liked to be acquainted with Iruka’s mouth.

_Oh, come on._ Kakashi thought, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

Iruka remained oblivious to the effect he was having, as always, flashing the waiter a wide genuine smile.

“That sounds wonderful.”

The waiter gave a curt nod, blushing all the way to his ears.

“You’re too far away,” Kakashi said, as soon as the waiter retreated.

Iruka got up and placed his chair beside Kakashi’s, before falling back into it.

“Better?” Iruka asked, their arms brushing against each other now.

“Much,” Kakashi smiled. If that idiot waiter had any doubt whether or not they were together, it would be squashed now. “You know, you’re going to break that poor man’s heart, Iruka,” Kakashi said, with a sinister sense of pride, as he pushed a stray hair behind Iruka’s ear.

Iruka looked at him, confused, just like Kakashi knew he would.

“Our waiter was flirting with you,” Kakashi said, spelling it out for him.

Iruka leaned back to study Kakashi’s face, taking a sip of his wine, before he bit into his bottom lip.

“Wait, are you jealous?” Iruka teased, setting his wine glass back down. “Is that what this was all about?” Iruka asked, knocking his shoulder lightly against Kakashi’s, referring to his sudden request for their new proximity.

“Maybe,” Kakashi drawled, sliding a hand over Iruka’s thigh under the table. “But I also missed you. Do you have any idea how many days this week I’ve wanted to come home to you instead of my empty apartment?”

Iruka placed an elbow on the table, dropping his chin into his palm. He spread his legs a fraction of an inch, just enough to let Kakashi know the game was on.

“No, tell me.”

Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka’s ear.

“Every. Damn. Day,” he said, his fingers grazing Iruka’s cock through his pants.

Iruka turned to hide his face in his hand, letting out a soft pant.

“Let’s move in together.”

Iruka snapped his head up at that, looking at Kakashi with wide, surprised eyes. His other hand had tightly gripped Kakashi’s wrist beneath the table.

“You’re serious?” Iruka asked, softly.

“Yeah. I know you don’t want to live in the city, and I have no problem leaving it. I’m ready for my life to slow down.” Kakashi paused to collect himself. He was doing this. He could do this. He took a hard swallow. “I-I _want_ to slow my life down… with you.”

Iruka’s mouth fell open a bit, still shocked. Kakashi could feel a new heat radiating off his partner’s body. Iruka tugged at his wrist, causing his hand to collide against Iruka’s half hard cock.

Kakashi let out a small, startled sound.

“What can I say? Something about the promise of domesticity turns me on.”

“Shut up,” Kakashi laughed, blushing from a combination of Iruka’s teasing and his own confession a moment ago.

“How’s the”—their waiter stopped to take in their new seating arrangement, as well as the charged air around them—“um, the wine?”

“Oh,” Iruka nervously scratched at his scar while he pulled himself together.

_Hn_. Kakashi wasn’t going to let him.

“It’s absolutely d…”— Iruka’s breath hitched for a split second as Kakashi rubbed his thumb across Iruka’s growing erection—“d-delicious.”

“Wonderful. Your dinner will be out shortly.”

Iruka fixated his eyes on the tablecloth.

“You are _terrible._”

Iruka’s voice came out hard and dark. Kakashi feared he had crossed the line for a second, before Iruka looked up at him, his eyes a blaze. It set Kakashi’s skin on fire.

“Punish me later?”

Kakashi didn’t care if his voice came out breathy and desperate.

“Oh, I will.”

Iruka picked up his wine glass and raised it at Kakashi.

“Happy Anniversary, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I really love getting these prompts from you guys! They are so much fun. Thank you for all your submissions!
> 
> Wanna submit your own? >> [hit me up](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!! ♡


End file.
